Me and my teacher
by samy1250
Summary: The title is fail. England and America want to learn a new language so they ask Italy and Germany for help. Germerica and UkIta in the future. You'll learn new languages! Rated T for: Swearing, possible things in the future, France, Romano and Russia. R


**Samy: Okay so this story is somehow co-written with Zanteh. She's mostly writing the Iggy-Feli parts while I write the America-doitsu ones.**

**This is a story where you can even learn something! You'll learn basic german and basic italian! I got the idea in my holidays and thought "Hey, when Doitsu is teaching America german, shouldn't Iggy be learning something too? Yeah he should be learning italian! But I don't speak italian :( Hey Chanty does!" So I asked her and...here we go ;)**

**Warning: Rated T for swears and maybe a bit of talking...Rating can possibly change later but we'll warn you when it does!**

**This story is the pasta and we need reviews! Reviews are like tomatoes...you can't make a GOOD pasta-sauce without tomatoes you know?**

**And please no flames or the pasta will burn!**

**

* * *

**

"Okay guys! Time for a break!" America called as the attendants of the meeting started taking out their lunchboxes and cellphones. The last day of the meetings was always the hardest since they usually didn't get anything done in the first ones. But the 3-day meeting had been very peaceful this time and there wasn't much left to do now.

Alfred was bouncing with energy and joyfulness as he skipped down a few stairs. He took off his jacket and loosened his tie. The buliding was air-conditioned but it was still pretty warm.

"Leave me alone you pervert!" A voice around the corner cried. America would hva laughed but it was a world meeting afterall. He watched as England tried to kick France in the shin while the other one just laughed.

"Agh you're right Angleterre!" France wiped some sweat off his brow.

"What were ya talking about?" The American asked, his eyes beaming with curiousity. He wasn't that ignorant and could make out that they weren't just arguing because of France's way of life again.

"He said that italian and german were so easy, even I would be able to learn it. Pfft but he has a point afterall. I would do very good at italian!"

"Heheh and I would be a good german right?" America giggled at his remark.

"How about you'll both be living with Allemagne and mon frère? You could learn about their cultures, language and other important things." Before any could reply, he called the two mentiones nations over.

"What's it, Frankreich?" Germany answered marching towards the embarassed duo.

"What's up, Nii-chan?" Italy sang while frolicing through chairs, trampling over and hitting the floor with his face.

"Open those eyes for once!" Germany scolded him in helping him standing up.

"Sorry... So, what's the matter?" He replied, rubbing his cheeks. (AN I couldn't resist :D)

"Arthur and Alfred want to learn your languages mes amis." France answered their questions. The europeans looked rather shocked to begin with.

_Vee~ someone wants to learn italian. Herahera! _But not a moment after, Feliciano beamed with happiness he couldn't express with words.

_Hmm I always wanted to show somebody about my language and country _Germany looked at the floor and couldn't surpress a small smile.

This was going to be intersting.

...

" Vee~ England? Well, it's been a while... I remember Queen Elizabeth could speak my language wonderfully back then, but it was 500 years ago..."

England soon took the drift of his speech. "Actually, many of my intellectuals still admire the way you speak and, well... I suppose it's time for me to try getting what they find so lovely in you Southerners." He flashed a small smile and stepped slowly nearer in a very gentlemanly way. His eyes glimmered a soft light. "Would you help me, please?"

The other beamed in tilting his head. "Sure thing! Wanna drop at my place, er..., tomorrow? At, dunno...10 in the morning?" He suggested with uncertainty, walking off with him to a more private spot.

"It's fine for me to get there even earlier..." England replied with a light simper.

"Are you sure? It'll take you more or less a couple of hours to get out of the airport and I'd feel bad knowing you woke up at 6 only for a stupid lesson." Italy replied caring.

England scratched his chin quite embarassed. "I guess... I guess you're right..."

Italy then added "Of course, there's a guest room at my house, but you might want to pack some of your stuff before... or not?" He asked inquisitively.

England blinked, frozen.

"I mean..." Italy kept on. "We're more or less the same height and you've got such an amazing body!" He beamed in opening his arms widely. England glanced at those widened limps surrounding him backing a little. Then he processed.

"An amazing body? ME?" He repeated humorously.

"You! Gosh, you're so skinny!" Italy admired in placing his warm hands on his chest. "And yet so muscular..." His eyes were eating every detail in sight while his hands lowered down till they were safely resting on his hips. He suddenly started walking around England hovering his body with his tanned fingers. "Short hair... White skin... Trim figure..." England gulped. He could remeber no-one exploring his body with such care.

"I like your body!" Italy exclaimed loudly, straightening his back. "You would look great in one of my suits!" He added winking.

"Y-Yeah?" The Brit tried replying, but his lips were too dry.

"So, are we flying together this evening?" He inquired abruptly, which made the other feel even more awkward. England huffed and turned away, staring at the carpeted floor which had suddenly turned much more interesting. He was still deep in his thoughts, when Italy's tilted face entered his vision from the corner. Their gazes rolled together till they were facing each other again.

Italy's soft smile was still plastered on his face, waiting to enlarge at the first signs of a positive answer.

England scoffed. "Fine, then. What time is the bloody thi-?" He couldn't end the sentence, that the happy Italian was already squishing him in his arms.

When he let go, he cried out for all the room to listen. "Romano! England comes with us!"

To which he was rudely answered. "Che vuoi tu?"

Italy sighed and replied in the same loud tone. "Inghilterra viene con noi! Vedi d'aspettarci!"

"Sì, come no!" Romano replied before wandering off to Spain.

Italy then turned and placing his hand on England's arm said. "Lesson number one. Your name is Inghilterra."

...

"Soooo," America began trying to make eyecontact. "What do ya have to offer?"

"Was?"

"Your country! I'm sure there's somethin' special about it." America asked further, starting to pout. Ludwig couldn't resist those puppy eyes and started thinking about random bits of his culture.

"Well. Heidi Klum is from my country...the german band Rammstein even wrote a song about you and we invented the Hamburger." Germany had to use all his strenght to not smile. He knew he had the American at 'Hamburgers'

"Heidi Klum, a song made for my awesomeness and hamburgers? I'm IN! When will the first "lesson" start?" Alfred threw his arms in the air, giggling. "I hope it won't be hard. I don't know any other language besides english." He continued.

"It isn't that difficult. They say I'm a good teacher and that I'm able to explain very well." The german laid a hand on America's shoulder, adding "And I know you're not as stupid as they say." Ludwig smiled at him.

"You think I'll be a good german?" Alfred asked him a bit unsure. Though America usually didn't care about other people's opinions, this time he did. He was sure that Germany was irritated by his sudden moodswings but everybody around him got used to it. He would too.

Ludwig was more concered at the fact that many of the others were already heading for the meeting room again, showing they didn't have much time left. But just outside the door, they stooped again.

"You know, since I can't fly to your house everyday you should be staying with me for a while. Gilbert will be there too and you can learn a bit about our culture and ways of living." America nodded his approval. "So, will you be flying with us this evening?"

"Sure thing! How long does the plane take?" Alfred was already eager to sit into an aircraft again.

"A plane from Madrid to my home town usually takes less than 3 hours but we could always be late." Ludwig informed his student about the flight. "I'll meet you in the lobby of the hotel right after the meeting, okay?"

"Aye Aye sir!" America mock-saluted. "Hmmm and if our plane leaves at 8 PM like you said, we should be arriving at 10 PM or earlier. And when will I start with my awesome german lessons?"

"We can start _morgen._" Germany answered his companion's question. Though it didn't help that America now wore a clueless expression on his face. "It means tomorrow. But you also use it as 'morning'. You'd say _Heute _when talking about today and _gestern _is yesterday. You got it?"

Ludwig watched the Americans eyes closely to avoid confusing him. It was only then that he realized what beautiful eyes he had. How amazing it was to see them sparkle with joy, and Ludwig assumed he understood it.

"Yeah I understood! Och we should get back to the meeting. You're comming?" America interrupted their quiet moment as he stood up from his seat against the wall. Ludwig was slightly dissapointed at their ruined moment but he shook all his toughts away when America held hands with him while walking back to the others. He wasn't sure if Alfred was even noticing what they were doing but he had a strange feeling he did. However, they arrived at the meeting room. Much too fast for Ludwig's liking.

"Sooooo we'll start again, come on swallow your damn food there isn't much left to talk about! Well, there isn't anything left to talk about. Ah yeah: we need to help Pakistan some more! Tell your schools, your office buildings and your civilians that they can donate money at my website. And I hope you european guys will have fun playing football. No idea what kind of cup it is but good luck to all of you! And let's all thank our host! Yeah, thanks Antonio!" America continued on, as he urged the others to applaude. "And thank you all for comming! That was a great meeting heute! Just like it was gestern!" Alfred giggled, winking at Germany. Usually Ludwig would have sighed. But somehow America's attitude didn't. The tall country even found it slightly cute...wait, what? He shouldn't be thinking such thoughts.

Ludwig tried to concentrate on other things as he left the meeting room. He made his way to the hotel on the opposite side of the street and sat down in one of the couches in the lobby. He saw Italy and England entering through the glass door. Feliciano obviously told the country to get his things as he waited in the lobby.

The northern part of Italy approached him with a big smile adorning his face. Germany shot him a small smile as he kept on rambling about pasta, sleeping and england. Ludwig barely suppressed a jump as America cried his name from almost directly behind him.

"Hey Ludwig, I'm here!"

* * *

_Zanteh:_

_Inghilterra (la\l') : England_

_Vedi di aspettarci: Wait for us! (vedi: you see - used when you want to say "pay attention" or to complain about someone who never follows the order you're giving in a familiar friendly way)_

_Sì, come no!: Sure... (when you tease someone and make a sarcastic remark to his order.) I first wrote "Seh, t'attacchi!", but it sounded too northener..._

_I WOULD react with a "I love your body!" to someone like England, yet this kind of comments are made by very friendly people and since Italy IS very friendly... _

**Me: Ooops I copied too much of your notes. I could've left the last part out but...naaah!**

**Notes:**

**Morgen = Tomorrow (or morning)**

**Heute = Today**

**Gestern = Yesterday**

**Obvious, wasn't it?**

**Well, the first one was inspired by that amazing girl above me but written by me, the seccond part was written completely by her and I wrote the last part. It's 3:48 AM but I got inspired and wanted this to be done!**

**Tomatoes please? They'll make the pasta better!**


End file.
